MIENTRAS SOÑABAS
by Red-Queen-Ashura
Summary: SHIGURE...tiene una extraña fan en su casa...que le plantea el tema de la maldicien...esta chika hara cambiar la forma de pensar de gure??...REVIEWS ONEGAI!!^^
1. Default Chapter

**mientras soñabas** holassss este es un fic sobre Shigure(^_^) que es mi personaje favorito de furuba espero q les guste es q tenia q hacerlo... aunque al principio empiece con gure*(Shigure) pronto aparecerán los demás.  
  
Shigure estaba escribiendo unas de sus exitosas novelas...sobre un amor prohibido entre un hombre maldecido(y una chika de secundaria kuku mentira^^)y una simple muchacha. cuando de pronto se escucha q alguien llamaba a la puerta. se levanto con curiosidad...mirando el reloj y pensando q era imposible q sean Yuki y los demás ya q era la hora en que ellos estaban en el colegio.  
  
Sin darle importancia a sus pensamientos llego a la puerta, y sintió un extraño aroma, parecido al aroma q desprenden las rosas. Cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta, descubrió q la persona q había tocado la puerta era una joven muy bonita de unos 16 años... que estaba toda rasguñada y q en sus manos tenia un ramo de rosas con espinas, q estaban produciendo + q sus manos sangraran. Al ver esto Shigure se sorprendió... la joven era muy linda y paresia tenerle mucho afecto pues la mirada de la joven sugería eso.  
  
-Souma, Shigure... es usted el escritor...-dijo la joven con lagrimas en los ojos- es usted el escritor de "mientras soñabas".  
  
-si... ese mismo- OOOOOH UNA FAN KUKUKU!!!! ALEGRIA(¬¬ pensamientos de gure**).  
  
- ohh!! desea q le firme un libro? ^.^  
  
-disculpe q intervenga en su casa asi es q tengo una duda...tome estas flores son para usted.  
  
-ohhh!!!! thanks-o///o-pase por aquí!!!(fan-fan-fan ^-^).  
  
- gracias...yo he venido en especial para... bueno capas suene tonto-la joven se seca las lagrimas)  
  
-u_u digame nomas!!! que es lo q me tiene q decir.  
  
-lo q pasa es q... cuando yo era chika había conocido a un gatito era muy lindo... de color naranja...era muy bueno conmigo pero mi madre me prohibía siempre q lo tacara. el gatito me seguía a todos lados y yo siempre lo seguía a el. Hasta q un día no pude resistirme y lo abrase... no se porque pero amaba a ese gato. Cuando lo abrase... ya no había un gatito... lo q yo estaba abrazando era un chico, un chico de pelo naranja al igual q el pelaje del gato... al principio no sabia q pensar. Pero luego comprendí q amaba a ese gato... pero llego un hombre con ojos fríos y me hizo dormir. Dormí mucho, tanto q cuando me desperté me había olvidado de la cara del chico... y los momentos pasados con el amable gatito se esfumaron para siempre  
  
-la joven volvió a derramar lagrimas. Shigure la miraba con tristeza... pero no podía hacer nada - pero cuando leí su libro...cuando vi a la joven en una situación parecida a la mía no pude contar esto q siento. Por mas q trate de olvidarme del gato y del joven, me ha sido imposible ya q siento q lo q vi era verdad. el existía y yo lo quería mucho.  
  
-NO, se como decirle esto señorita... no se su nombre todavía  
  
- Liebe...  
  
-Liebe-chan... mi libro no es mas q una fantasía, una ficción...discúlpeme por haber despertado sus sentimientos por aquel joven que no recuerda(mierda...Hatori a cuantos les has borrado la memoria ya)  
  
-ya se!!!! pero quería creer... quería tener una pequeña ilusión por mas ridícula q parezca.-sonriéndole tiernamente se volvió a secar las lagrimas)  
  
- eso esta muy bien... pero no se puede vivir de una ilusión.  
  
-ya lo se por eso he venido a verle... por q usted era el único q me podía sacar de mis ensoñaciones del pasado  
  
-y levantándose del suelo... fue hasta Shigure y lo abrazo. *cuando Liebe hizo eso(ya saben lo q sucede)PUFF!!PUFF!! Shigure se transformo en un bonito perrito.*  
  
-ohhhh!!!!!! entonces era verdad  
  
-dijo emocionada y muy alegre  
  
-siiii!!!! es verdad lo de la maldición y la transformación en animales, cuando lo toca una persona de sexo opuesto.  
  
-guaff!! guaff!!!  
  
-pochi-san(Shigure) estaba resignado... aparte Liebe lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte contra su pecho. aunque los pensamientos de Shigure estaban en otro mundo... por que no se podía enamorar??...esta joven ya conocía su maldición y la de su familia?? no podía amar a alguien aunque sea solo por un momento...?? la respuesta era solo una: ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!RING!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHHH!!!! Q HA PASADO Y LIEBE...O_O ERA UN SUEÑO TODO U_U MALDICION. pero alguien toca la puerta...Shigure sale como un rayo para la puerta y al abrirla... en vez de Liebe se encuentra con Hanajima Saki  
  
Espero que les guste déjenme un review si les gustó y esperen el próximo capítulo de esta historia ¿qué pasará ahora que el secreto de la familia es revelado a alguién más?  
  
Red_queen 


	2. mientras soñabas 2

Ha..Ha..Hanajima Saki jjejejejeje como estas????-O_o ella no es liebe pero un importa colegiala al fin ^___^U  
  
-Shigure-san disculpa que aparezca a estas horas de la mañana pero es que he tenido un sueño premonitorio y usted estaba en el...- (-_-) -ohhhhhhhh- si las colegialas sueñan conmigo muejejejee que feliz soy jaja- pasa Saki-chan por favor.. -Gracias.... -esta chica me produce escalofríos con su presencia- Pasa. ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Por que no estas en la escuela? -Es que detesto la clase de gimnasia y como no me gustan sentía ganas de echar maldiciones a la profesora por eso ella me dejo salir (-_-)/+) -Ohhhhh pero que buena profesora jejeje-....nyoooo que miedo pobre profesora u_uU-Bueno Saki dime que paso en en ese sueño que has venido a verme (mmm espero q no sea apta para menores ^///^)  
  
-Bueno yo exactamente no lo vi a usted solo ejem. en el estaba Yuuki y el chico molesto de pelo naranja y ejem usted también pero estaba con otra forma usted era un perro aunque parezca un poco tonto.yo vi a pochi-san en ves de a usted, aparte esta casa tiene un aura extraña yo. yo creo que su familia ósea los Thoma tienen una maldición!!!!!! -Ehhhh-wau esta chica ha dado en el blanco no dudo en que Hatori vendrá si ella habla, pero por una extraña razón yo quiero que ella lo sepa, ¿Por qué Saki no lo puede saber? Yo.yo.yo En ese momento Saki se levanto y se puso detrás de Shigure y aunque este seguia pensando sobre lo que deberia hacer, ella lo abrazo en ese momento vio como Shigure-san era ahora Pochi-san.. -Yo tenia razón después de todo yo sabia que si te abrazaba serias el perro que Thoru nos mostró cuando desapareciste- después de haber dicho esas palabras Saki se rió, nunca antes Shigure se había encontrado tan desconcertado ya que cuando Saki se rió no pudo pensar en otra cosa, ¿por que?  
  
-Te quieroooo Pochi-san te quiero mucho!!!! Sabia que eras Shigure-san por eso por esa aura yo sabia que tenia razón por fin encuentro a alguien tan extraño como yo.por fin soy muy feliz  
  
FIN DEL CAP 2 DE MIENTRAS SOÑABAS JEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO..ESPERO COMENTARIOS O_OU  
  
RED_QUEEN_ASHURA*  
  
Y si no saben quien es Saki pues es la amiga que se viste de negro y que tiene poderes paranormales ñ_ñU. AGUANTE SHIGURE LINDOOO!!!! 


End file.
